the new empire in space
by parrot666
Summary: this is a crossroads between docotr who and supernatural.the doctors and the winchesters must fight an empire of beings that look like parrots in 29,185 bc sol sector? who is their god retzah? and what connections this all have with the yellow eyed demon?
1. prologue

the new empire in space

planet hell,hell system hell galaxy 500,000,000 light years away from earth year 9000 bc in earth time.

it was a cold night in fuhrer city on the north pole of hell planet and the temperatures was -258 celsius degrees. the city served as the capital of the hesgaw empire from its foundation date in 30,000,000,000 empire now spanning across hundreds of trillions of worlds on 65 emperor shem who was the sixth emperor of the hesgaw empire was ready to live the city for a planet wich called planet was in a system called sol and is on the other side of the hesgaw is very interesting plaet for the hesgaw beacuse in earth lives the most closest creatures to the hesgaw outside of hell planet (98.98%).this creatures called parrots and are diferrent from the hesgaw by their height and parrots are few centemetres hight and the hesgaw are 2.5 meters in parrots are also herbivores and the hesgaw are carnivors who eats the inhabitants of the conquered favored mammal as food but they can eat also birds if necessary. before he left the city he looks from ramses hill at the hell city landmarks:the palace tower which is 10km in height and the great temple wich is 48 kilometer lenght and 75 kilometers deep and as road inside it. he also look at the fuhrer city millitary base wich is the largest military base in the universe and is one of the locations of the hesgaw superweapons that can destroy entire left to the hhe ramses and wait to the arrival on earth.


	2. the evil from out of space

an abslutly normal day here in new york

new york city,united states of america,planet earth,june 20 2009

it was a bright day in new york city and the the sun were shine all over the and sam winchester just wake upr after a boring day whitouthany jobs. ''it is another boring day'' said dean. ''no i have a good filling'' sam replies.''come on i realy don't want to hear about your visions''.dean was looked get to bed only at 4 am after a visit to a friend in new haven,connecticut.''at least they had smirnoff and not alska'' dean say. ''yeah and from your behavior and look i can guess that you drank at least five bottles''.''no i actualy drank only 4 beafore i got to bed with this babe rose taylor''.''i guess that she thing that you are a handsome guy''.''and i am not a handsome guy''? ''no''.''son of a...''.''so you found somthing about that demon with the blue box ?'' asking dean in an effort to change the subject of the conversation.''yes i found that he appears many times in history and just the more interesting thing is that every time he is making apperance somthing big was was in pompei when the vesuvius erupted and in santorini and in london when that terrorist incident in canary wharf took place''.''wow that a pretty dangerous guy'' said dean.''we will need to destroy him even with nuclear weapons if neccesary''.''wow relax you don't even know for sure he is a demon'' sam tried unsucssesfuly to calm down dean ideas.''so lets travel to the empire state building,he was there in 1930 that he make his first apperance in new york city.''okay lets do this'' . as they drove to new york city sam spot somthing familiar near the museum of natural history.''hey turn to the museum entrance it is the blue box of the demon''.they parked the and rand to the is seems like a british police box from the 1960' but sam and dean know that somthing is wrong with time the demon appears he is spotted exiting the blue box with a human. they draw their guns ant pointed with them to the the box opened and a misterious mancame from inside the box.''please return the guns to their place i hate weapons'' say the man with a commanding tone.''i don't thing i want to listen to you demon'' sam replies.''okay so you are must be sam and dean winchester'' said the man from the box.''how do you know my our names,demon?'' ''okay first i am not a demon my name is the doctor and second you are very famous guys at least from the second half of the 21th century,i am a time traveller and i need you to accompany me for a mission to save your world from a certain doom'' said the doctor. ''and what you need from us ?'' asked dean. ''i will explained you inside'' replied the doctor. as the winchesters follows the doctor inside they noticed that the small box is actually a huge room in the core was filled with strange console and there was a man and woman in the woman was blond and dean recognised it as rose taylor from yesterday ''what are you doing here?'' asked dean. ''oh,just traveling with the doctor''.then rose taylor said that the other man called jack harkness.a former time agent from the 51th century and the head of torchwood the istitute of great britain fr fighting aliens and supernatural threats to the great britain.''so our mission is that'' the doctor started to reply.''we will have to travel back in time to the year 29,500 the hesgaw empire wants to conquer earth and to exterminate its population to make the parrots the dominant species on earth''.''this thing is a time machine?" the two brothers asks simultanously.''yes and we are going''.the doctor pressed on some bottoms and they start to go back in time.


	3. the conquest of earth

the conquest of earth

carmel mountain,present day israel,earth 29,500 bc

as the party landed and exited the tardis they noticed that the world around them was copletely changed and at leas they are not in new are atop of a tall mountain that looks to a very beautiful scenery was relaxnig and the doctor explains: ''this is it we are at what we call in your times haifa in the state of mountain is the carmel mt and the bay is haifa are at 29,500 bc so we 3500 year earlier than i is the earth in the times of the hegaw cave is inhabitted and we will get in to meet the neanderthals that occupaid the cave.i hope you will have a good trip'' he add in entered the cave and withnessed the cavemen of them ate a piece of what was looks like live meat and the other just rape each other. they exit the cave just as a huge explosion killed everybody inside.''ok don't make a move'' said the doctor ''it is a movement mine which is explodes as you make a the aftermath the hegaw will enter and they are going to kill any survivors''.''what a pretty age'' said dean.''don't worry dean'' said captain jack harkness ''they will see how handsome i am and just rape me and you will run away''.''please,save us this this bulshit'' sam clim down the mountain and walked along the coast.''okay'' said the doctor ''they will going to kill all the neanderthals or just to eat them alive so this will not change the course of history''.''but'' he adds ''they wnat to strip mine this planet and any other planet in this sector and we cannot let them do the bay they have an army why they kill the cavemens around so we will wait until dark and sneak to the base and catch on of the the spaceship there will be a map of the planet and the drilling will use the spacship laser rays to destroy the drilling facilities and make it to the other planets in the area''.the plan was going as expected and they capture the decided to destroy first the mining facility in peenemunde in eastern they were near the facility they saw that the hesgaw are waiting to them and set to 5 drones to destroy the filght.''they are jamming our communications'' said rose.''and they send a demon army to the ship,fuck''. as the demons enter the ships the winchesters pulled the colt and the holy water and kills all the 17 demons that enters the are also manage to destroy all the drones and to destroy the base in what was called in the hesgaw news as the battle of the return to their new base in the carmel mount and vote on their next target:the bikonur mining destroyed several hundreds demons and 7000 attack they landed in the facility they capture a demon and interrogate him.''we are palnning to sacrifice the whole population of the sector to our god retzah '' siad the demon and adds ''and we use this facility also to create our new superweapon the bayterekn that can destroy an entire galaxy cluster in only on detonation and the angara class starships that will be the void ship in the universe so we can destroy planets on other universes as well''.they exorcised the demon and before destroying the facility they scan the angara class starship and the bayterek and send it to the torchwood headquarters in cardif,to unit headquarters in geneva and to the mossad's bureau of supernatural and alien threats headquarters in tel they will study this plans and develop a weapon against weapons developed finaly in 2018 and was first tested in the russian far east. theiy next went to the florida mining facility they landed secretly and enter the headquarters wich was 210 meters tall an extremely small building in the hesgaw point of view wich has the average height of its buildings on 4 kilometers plant explosives in the buildingexit and detonate the bomb which kills 900 demons and 5000 next destroy the guiana mining facility and kills 900,000 hesgaw to the mongolia facility and the mojave in the earth campiagn 500,000,000 of the hesgaw forces died in battles and in the destroyed mining facilities.


End file.
